Love Reader 100 Percent
by Hero-Hero
Summary: While shopping, Genos gets a freebie at the super market; which makes both Genos and Saitama curious. How do they feel about each other? The only way to find out is to put it to the test. Genos!Seme Saitama!Uke


**Love Reader 100%**

The sun was setting over Z-City, showing brilliant tones of orange and magenta as Saitama and Genos walked back home from their hero duties. The heat of summer was beating on them all day, making Saitama let out a complaint or two with Genos to nod in agreement.

"I'm going to jump into the bath the moment I get home" Saitama spoke; wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Genos let out a sigh as his cooling system went off for the fiftieth time. "It certainly is an unusual heat wave"

"Yeah… so want anything in particular for supper?"

"Oyakodon would be nice"

"Hmm… I think we used up the chicken in the freezer, and we're out of eggs." Saitama thought out loud.

"Should we also pick up some milk and ice cream?"

"Sure, a cold snack would be suitable for this kind of weather"

They took a detour to the next city over to get their groceries. With a basket full of their desired foods, they walked to the cash register. With all their items scanned and paid for they turned to walk out the door, to be stopped by the cashier's voice. "Excuse me sir, we'd like to give you a small token of our appreciation for shopping here" She gave the small heart-shaped item to Genos.

"Umm… thank you" Genos spoke while being slightly embarrassed.

While they walked out the door onto the street Genos had his eyebrows furrowed, staring at the strange plastic heart that was given to him. Saitama slowed down to take a look at it. It was a plastic toy with a button on the bottom and a small screen in the middle. Between the curves of the heart, on the top there was a very small antenna. "Some kind of radio?" Saitama asked while sharing the same expression as Genos.

"No, I read the back and it says that it's a love reader. It performs with high accuracy using the latest of science and technology. After pressing the button while pointing the antenna towards a specific target, it calculates the percent chance of a successful relationship with that person in comparison with the one holding the device."

"Ok…" Saitama nods after barely understanding Genos "So you just point it at someone and press the button?"

"Yes, want to try it?"

"I guess so, It's something to do on the way back home" He took the toy offered to him and decided to try it out. Looking up he saw a fairly attractive young woman walking in front of them. With the device aimed and the button pressed, it made a quiet 'beep'. Both men looked at the screen to see it read as '5%'. Saitama's eyes squinted in displeasure as he looked around for his next test subject for the device. Randomly spotting an overweight, middle-aged man he pressed the button. '-47%'. "You can even get a negative percentage!?" After a few more tries and not getting anything over 7%, he handed it back to Genos in a depressed state of mind. "Will I be alone forever?" he mumbled to himself.

With Genos wearing a mildly sad expression towards his teacher's experience with the toy, he decided to try it out himself. Pointing at a random young woman, the device let out its usual sound at the push of the button '89%'. The woman beside her '93%', the man following not too far behind her '73%'. "What a strange device" Genos thought to himself. He slowed in his pace to glance at his teacher walking slightly faster than normal. He aimed the toy towards him and pressed the button; a number quickly appeared on the screen. Just as he looked at the number, he heard Saitama speaking to him.

"We should get home before the snacks melt"

"…Yeah" he thoughtlessly agreed.

Both men ran at a moderate speed as the sun had almost set over the horizon, changing the sky's colours into dark shades of blue. After arriving at home they threw all the food into the fridge and freezer, Saitama jumped into the bath just as he had promised himself. Genos went into his room to re-fill on coolant, so that his body wouldn't overheat. He went back into the kitchen to get the ingredients prepared for cooking.

While preparing the chicken he thought about Saitama, he seemed to take the toy seriously… maybe he's sensitive about the topic of 'love'. As the chicken thighs began to cook in the skillet, Saitama had come into the kitchen wearing just shorts.

"Have you cooled down, Teacher?"

"Yeah, oh you started the chicken. Did you wash the rice?"

"No, the rice gets into my joints"

"Oh yeah"

…

Supper had passed, two empty bowls sat on the table for about a half an hour. The two men both sat there staring at the toy that is somehow still here. "That thing isn't accurate right?" Saitama asked while glowering at the object.

"I am uncertain, I assumed it was cheap toy due to it being a freebie from the supermarket."

"Well if it really is a cheap toy then these numbers should just be random, right?"

"Yes, if your hypothesis is correct."

"Alright!" In a better mood, Saitama sat up from his formerly droopy position. He spun the gadget on the table to face Genos and pressed the button.

'Beep' – 100%

"….Uh"

"…..Teacher-"

"H-HOLD ON! U-uh this… this is just random… umm"

'Beep' – 100%

'Beep' – 100%

'Beep' – 100%

'Beep' – 100%

"… Maybe it's broken?" He asked avoiding eye contact with Genos.

Genos took the device and pressed the button in random places. "The screen goes blank when pointing at inanimate objects" He placed it back on the table, aiming it towards Saitama and pressed the button.

'Beep' – 100%

"Uhh… a-ahaha strange coincidence right?"

Without saying a word Genos stood up and walked to the end of the room and flicked the lights off.

"Uhh…Genos?" Saitama spoke with a somewhat shaky voice. The cyborg did not respond as he pulled apart the curtains to the balcony, using the glow of the moon as a source of light. Feeling as though his chastity was in danger, Saitama crawled backwards as Genos walked towards him with a serious expression. "H-hey, you're not serious right?" The cyborg went onto his knees at Saitama's feet and leaned forward causing Saitama's hands to slip on the floor's surface. A dull thud sounded in the room, he was stuck laying on the floor with Genos hovering over him. Looking up and seeing Genos' face so close to his own, made his heart skip a beat. "You're not taking that thing seriously are you?" He asked, unable to look at Genos in the eyes.

"No, but I'd like to test the possibility"

"What do you mean?"

Genos placed his hand on Saitama's cheek "If we kiss, than it should give us a somewhat suitable answer"

"K-kiss?!"

"Yeah, if we like it than we can continue. If we hate it than we stop."

"Right…"

Saitama was still uncertain about it, but he may as well give it a shot. He closed his eyes and then the feeling of something soft pressed against his lips. It stayed for a second or two, than disappeared.

"How did it feel?" The android asked, using a more gentle voice than usual.

Saitama opened his eyes staring into Genos' own. He let out a hot breath, shifting his gaze away from the intense stare. "I don't know" he spoke quietly with a light colour of red blooming in his cheeks. Without a warning their lips came together once more, the kiss was a little rougher than the last one. He felt Genos' hand snake up his arm, intertwining their fingers. In comfort he slid his eyes closed, and opened his mouth to see if Genos wanted to go a bit further.

Sure enough Genos was more than happy to comply, shoving his tongue inside his teacher's mouth. Tracing and exploring every part of the hero's oral walls; pulling back to see Saitama's face. "Teacher…" he softly called as he moved his metallic palm down to the slightly erected member in the bald man's shorts. Quickly bringing the hardened member out of its restraints, he began to rub the tip and gently stroke the length.

Saitama let out a restrained moan, his body stiffened from the pleasure of his first hand job. "A-ah…Genos…" he called out his name as their lips parted, only to be brought together a second later. Their minds heated and dazed as the two tongues danced and twirled around each other.

With his teacher's length covered in a light coat of precum, he grasped the heated flesh and began to stroke it roughly. Saitama unconsciously placed his hand on Genos' as he continued to pump him, throwing his head back from closely reaching his climax. Genos increased his speed, using his other hand to gently stroke and squeeze his teacher's balls; encouraging him to release. With a final stroke Genos leaned forward, to once again capture his lips as he came.

White ribbons of cum shot out onto Saitama's stomach as heavy breaths were released from his lungs. His body lay limp on the floor as he stared at the ceiling, his mind slowly slipping back into reality. "Did you like it?" Genos asked, looking down on his teacher's body.

"Uh… well…" he paused. "I suppose it felt good but…"

"Did you hate it?"

"Uhh… well no…"

"We both agreed that if we liked it than we would continue. If we hated it than we would stop"

"So… you liked it?" Saitama asked in a quiet voice.

Genos looked away from his teacher, attempting to hide his expression "Yeah…"

"Can you even feel anything? You're all metal…"

"I can with my tongue, and… here" Genos looked down at his now revealed, artificial penis.

"U-um…" Saitama's words got caught in his throat. "…Don't you think that… it's a bit big?" he mumbled with the colour of crimson invading his face.

"Teacher…" he called leaning in towards his face. "Can I put this inside you?"

"Huh? What?"

"I'll be gentle, I swear it!"

Saitama remained quiet for a short while and then sighed "Fine, but only once"

"Teacher, thank you!" the cyborg leaped forward, embracing his mentor.

"Y-yeah" feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed, he gently returned the embrace.

Their lips connected for a short kiss; soon after Genos got a grip on Saitama's shorts and pulled them off along with his underwear. Scanning over his Teacher's body, Genos licked his lips with a feeling of excitement. He slid his palm over the well-defined muscle, feeling the body below him shiver. With his hand slowly moving down over the tough abs, he noticed his mentor's erection. "Teacher…"

"Whatever, just hurry up!" Saitama shouted, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

Genos took that as a sign of eagerness, thankfully he was quite eager himself. He moved backwards, hooking his hands under his mentor's knees. With a sudden movement he lifted them, revealing his twitching hole.

Still unable to look at Genos, Saitama continued to cover his eyes. A feverish heat was taking over his body; he could hardly believe that he was letting him do this. Having his legs spread out like this was more embarrassing than anything he had ever experienced. While mentally preparing himself for a finger of some sort, he felt something thick and hot against his entrance. "W-wait, Genos!" His body tensed.

"Don't worry, Teacher. I'm not putting it in, this is just where I store my lubricant"

"Lubricant?... Oh, I guess you don't have semen do you?"

"No, I do not"

"Right… so how are you going to do this?"

"I'm going to press the tip inside and eject the lubricant, then use my finger to spread the lubricant while easing the muscle and then-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Sometimes that guy is too blunt for him to handle.

Genos let out a breath before gently pushing the tip of his metallic cock into the tight hole. Waiting for just a moment, he ejected the lubricant inside; coating the inner walls.

Saitama's lower body trembled as he felt the oddly warm fluid enter him; he bit down onto his lip to prevent any sounds from escaping.

Genos pulled the tip out and released his mentor's left leg, using his free hand to stretch out the entrance. He pressed his middle finger against the muscle, rubbing it to coat the outer area before slipping it inside.

"Ah…" Saitama moaned, quickly pressing both hands over his mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Genos asked, halting his actions.

"N-no but… ghn… feels weird," he breathed out.

Without replying the cyborg continued to stretch the ring of muscle, hoping that his teacher didn't feel uncomfortable. After a few minutes of repeated movement, Genos removed his fingers. Re-lifting his teacher's leg, he aimed his cock to penetrate the now well-lubricated entrance.

"Wait, this position… isn't very comfortable" he spoke with a strained voice

"Do you want to lay down on a futon?"

"N-no, I don't want to get it dirty"

"Is there a position that you would recommend?"

"Uh…well…d-dog style… maybe?"

"Right" Genos backed up and gently flipped Saitama over onto his stomach.

Saitama honestly just said the first thing on his mind, which he immediately regrets as he rests his elbows on the floor. Cold, metallic hands gripped onto his waist as a heated steel rod poked against his ass.

"I'm going in" Genos commented, not waiting for a reply. Holding tight onto his teacher's waist he pushed in, stretching the tight hole.

"AAhh!" He moaned as Genos thrusted into him, making him realize that he can't block his voice as well in this position.

Genos leaned over, pressing his chest against his mentor's back; wrapping his arms around his torso. Gripping tightly as he continuously shoved his cock into the heat.

Saitama attempted to grip anything he could as his body trembled and shook from each given thrust. Shamelessly moaning from the strange pleasure that he's receiving, as the steel rod continued to move in and out of him.

"Teacher, does it feel good?"

"Y-yeah…" he replied between grunts and moans.

Genos moved his hand down to Saitama's dripping member, pumping it roughly as the rhythmic movement of their bodies was lost in desperation. No longer coherent with his actions, Genos vigorously thrusted into his mentor. Both no longer able to think logically, they began to reach their climax. "Teacher, I love you"

Saitama couldn't reply as he was being done mercilessly from behind. Suddenly he was grabbed and flipped over onto his back, staring right at Genos' face. While continuously thrusting, he leaned forward and captured his lips. With another thrust and a final stroke, Saitama came hard onto his stomach.

As his mentor's body began to go limp, Genos plunged into him a couple more times before releasing into him. Breathing heavily he gazed onto Saitama, semen coating his abs with his body occasionally twitching from the rough treatment.

Saitama felt exhausted for the first time in a long while, he didn't think that sex felt that good. With his mind beginning to clear, he lifted himself into the sitting position. "Did you feel good?" He asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yes"

"I see…"

The room was dead silent and neither of them felt very comfortable to talk openly about what they did.

"Teacher…" Genos called.

"Y-yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"How I feel?..." He honestly thought that he would never do something like that with anyone but Genos. It did feel good too, so I guess he really does like him. His face was still red and his heart was racing, it felt like he was about to suffocate. "I… I like you too so…" speaking quieter than normal he confessed.

"Teacher!" wearing an unbearably happy expression Genos made a move to hug him.

"Hold it! That doesn't mean that we can do th-that whenever you want, work comes first!" He put his hand out in front to stop Genos from coming closer.

"Yes, sir!" Genos shouted with enthusiasm.

Relieved to have everything settled, Saitama stood up and walked over to the table. He grabbed the 'love reader', walked over to the balcony door, and opened it. With his arm back he threw the device as hard as he could, making the curtains flap with the force of it being thrown away at a high speed. "Anyway I'm still hungry, do we still have some food left?"

"Yes, I'll get you some" Genos quickly stood.

"Thanks"

Later with the both of them sitting at the table with food, Genos silently hoped for another opportunity to get closer to his teacher. He smiled to himself thinking about places that he would want to take Saitama for a date, before the days of summer came to a close.

The End


End file.
